Nuestra pequeña familia
by Telinay
Summary: Con aun lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, y las mejillas sonrojadas, Meredy le miró a los ojos. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de ella. Parecía en verdad una pequeña niña a la que había que proteger. En ese momento, Meredy se sumó a la lista de personas importantes en la vida de Jellal. [No pairing].


Hola n.n/

Para empezar, les confieso que creí que no terminaría esto nunca ._. realmente me costó quedar satisfecha con el resultado final, pero lo logré.

Así que los dejo con este pequeña viñeta.

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _ **Nuestra pequeña familia**_

.

.

.

La calidez que recorría su cuerpo a causa de la cercanía a la fogata que recién había hecho, le reconfortó en demasía después de haber caminado varios kilómetros en busca de un lugar adecuado para resguardarse del frío. No pudo evitar acercar sus manos a la viva llama frente a él, en un intento de obtener más calor. Esos pequeños momentos de calma, esos placeres de la vida, eran precisamente lo que a veces le hacía creer que algún día podría estar en paz consigo mismo.

El inusual silencio en esa cueva que servía como refugio, le pareció extraño, pues su compañera usualmente era entusiasta y habladora, pero ahora la mirada de ella estaba tan perdida en los movimientos irregulares de las llamas, provocados por una pequeña corriente de aire que se colaba por el techo del lugar.

—Has estado muy callada— quiso preguntar directamente lo que la tenía en esas condiciones, pero si por algo se sentía orgulloso, era por la capacidad de guardar la calma en situaciones que consideraba de cuidado. Pues en ese momento él ignoraba lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Meredy. — . ¿Quieres hablar?

Ella le miró unos breves segundos, y después se encogió de hombros. Jellal había estado suficiente tiempo con esa chica para saber que esa acción no fue un _no sé_ sino un silencioso _no te preocupes, no tiene importancia._ Normalmente hacía caso a la petición que Meredy le hacía a través de sus gestos, pero eso era antes: cuando Ultear estaba con ellos, cuando ella era el apoyo de la más joven. Ultear se encargaba de alejarlo de ellas para poder hablar con la más pequeña de Crime Sorciere. Sin embargo, ahora Ultear no estaba ahí, y Meredy sólo lo tenía a él.

Probablemente lo que rondaba por la mente de esa chica era un pensamiento simple y predecible.

 _Me he quedado huérfana por segunda vez._

Jellal comprendía su tristeza, pero no sabía cómo actuar.

—Dime, Jellal— el repentino llamado le descolocó un poco. — ¿crees que Ur estará bien?

No pudo evitar quedarse en silencio más tiempo del que hubiera querido, mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta que Meredy pudiera ser capaz de aceptar. Él sólo podía ver como la chica hacía círculos en la tierra con sus dedos índice y medio. Parecía indefensa y él tardaba demasiado en responder.

—Por ti de seguro lo estará— quiso contestar algo más creíble para ella, pero es que él en verdad pensaba aquello. — . Ultear estará tranquila. Creo en ella.

— ¿Te duele hecho de no volver a verla?—Pudo notar como la voz de Meredy se quebró un poco, a partir de alguna de esas palabras. Él no era un padre ni conocía los deberes que conllevaba serlo, pero sabía que no necesitaba conocer la paternidad para considerar a esa joven que apenas se convertía en una verdadera mujer, como una hija.

—Estoy seguro que no más que a ti— Y era cierto. Porque tal como él no conocía los sentimientos de un padre, tampoco conocía los de un hijo. Él nunca disfrutó del placer de ser uno. Meredy era una hija, la pequeña de una madre que estuvo en la misma situación en la que él ahora se encontraba; porque Ultear tampoco conocía las responsabilidades que una madre conllevaba, incluso hizo caso omiso a algunas de ellas cuando se despidió de Meredy de una manera tan lejana como lo hizo a través de esa carta que les dejó. Sin embargo, aun con eso, Ultear había hecho su trabajo muy bien.

—Hay que estar bien por Ultear— terminó por decir; con una sonrisa en el rostro y una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Meredy. —. Somos una familia, ¿no es así?

Meredy limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a recorrer su rostro.

— ¡Lo somos!

Jellal revolvió los cabellos de ella con dulzura, con cariño. Meredy era su familia y él la de ella. Por eso lo decidió.

Decidió que ya no sólo se trataría de limpiar los pecados de cada miembro de Crime Sorciere, sino que también se protegerían entre sí; porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, los compañeros… eso hacen las familias.

—Jellal.

Con aun lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, y las mejillas sonrojadas, Meredy le miró a los ojos. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de ella. Parecía en verdad una pequeña niña a la que había que proteger. En ese momento, Meredy en realidad se sumó a la lista de personas importantes en la vida de Jellal.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias.

Y cuando escuchó esa sincera palabra, él supo que también se había sumado a la lista de ella.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí!

Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.

¡Hasta pronto y así! ~~


End file.
